His Lily
by bellus incendia
Summary: Severus, Lily and a muggle tent. What could possibly happen? Rated M Warning: Contains lots of fluff


The fingers trailing gently down his soft cheek paused at the shiver that ran under them.

"Sev?"

A breath, barely heard in the still air of the muggle tent. The girl shifted so that she was propped on her right arm, its counterpart cupped around the side of his jaw with the elbow resting on his chest. Severus Snape looked up into the brilliant green eyes sparkling quietly above him in the dim candlelight. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her lips down to his.

She kissed him tenderly before pulling away slightly to look at him.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded silently, and Lily kissed him again, gently at first, then deeper, harder, as he responded to her. Her hand moved from his jaw across his chest to slide between the folds of his robes, tugging at them slightly. This had little effect, so she broke the kiss and sat up, opening the cloth. Sev sat up also and helped push it over his shoulders before doing the same to her. She shivered and drew her legs-left bare by her short skirt-under the soft covers. He brushed a fiery tendril from her cheek before tracing his fingers to her neck and across her blouse-covered collar-bone to gently loosen her Gryffindor tie. Her deft fingers undid its Slytherin counterpart and she had pulled his shirt from the waistband of his trousers and begun to unbutton it before he had even managed to finish. She pushed the shirt from his shoulders and ran her small hands up his chest as he undid her shirt.

She pushed him gently until he was lying flat, then shifted her body on top of his, pulling the blanket higher and pressing their lips together. Sev slid his hands from her shoulders to her back, unclasping her bra and attempting to slide it from her arms. She giggled slightly, and did it for him before recapturing his lips.

They kissed for a moment longer, then Lily rolled so that she was lying beside him again. This was the furthest their relationship had gone, and both were slightly hesitant to go further lest they pressure the other. Propping himself on one arm, he looked down at her, smiling gently as he traced patterns on her smooth skin with light fingers.

"Are you sure Sev?"

He watched her silently for a moment, then spoke.

"Yes."

Leaving her no space for further questions he leant down and kissed her soft lips. His hands traced down her chest then across her stomach to slide under her skirt. Pulling back to watch her, his fingers found the hem and tugged, with her help slipping it off of her legs. His pants went the same way and their underwear following simultaneously, joining the pile of clothes in the corner of the tent. Naked and slightly flushed they faced each other, propped on an elbow with their eyes flicking unbidden to the blanket edge resting across both their waists.

Lily moved first. Without breaking eye contact she shifted closer, then pressed her body to his in one smooth movement that left them both gasping at the incredible sensitivity of their bare skin.

Sev felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. Where their skin touched he was burning with delicious heat. Suddenly brave, he rolled sharply sideways until he was on top of her warm body. Instinctively knowing what he was to do, he slid his knees between hers, pulling her legs up until they were wrapped around his lower back and positioning himself carefully against her. Slowly, gently, he slid into her, gasping with her at the intensity of the feeling. Fully buried he paused, looking down at her flushed cheeks and rosy lips. Lily. His Lily. He felt her relax around him and withdrew before sliding back to her with a sigh of pleasure, building a steady rhythm that soon had them both crying out softly as they moved faster and faster. Feeling himself nearing the edge and somehow realising that she was close also, he shifted his mouth to her ear and whispered-

"Go with me?"

She nodded and they quickened their pace until, teetering on the brink, he looked down at her, holding her gaze, then thrusting deeply. She cried out, clenching around him and tipping him over the edge with her as they rocked together. With one last gasp he lay still, shaking slightly at the intensity of emotion that sought to overcome him. One of her hands found his hair and she slid her fingers gently through it until he was calmer. He rolled carefully off and she turned to face him, kissing him gently before curling into him, one knee between his, the other wrapped around his waist. Foreheads touching and breath mingling they drifted to sleep, wrapped safely in each other's arms.


End file.
